


The Sun Prince

by President_Zebra



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2020, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: Thousands of lights would fill the sky, and the boy would gaze up at them with amazement in his eyes.The King and Queen, not giving up hope, thought that one day, the floating lanterns, would bring their lost Sun Prince,Home.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	The Sun Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sssssssim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/gifts).



> This is a two-part story, I'll post the second and final chapter tomorrow. If you are familiar with the original film, you may recognize familiarities and similarities between the two, mine is still a bit different but still follows the main story. I decided to make a little twist by switching up the roles a bit which will become evident as you read the tale. And finally, this is for my dearest Sim, who I know was very much looking forward to this one, so I hope you very much enjoy it!

_Long ago, before our time on this earth, there was a single bright star in the sky. This star would one day become to be known as The Sun. One fateful day, a single drop of sunlight fell to the earth._

_This single drop sprouted a beautiful, golden flower. It grew alone, at the very top of the highest cliff in the land. Whispers of its abilities to heal the old and the sick spread across the land. People would make treacherous journeys to find it, but no one man was successful._

_Until one day, it was found. Thawne, a man of magic and wizardry, was growing older by the day. None of his many spells that were strewn throughout his library could cure his waning._

_The man heard of the Sun Lily, and of its magic. In his old age of 107, he made the dangerous excursion to the very top of the mountain, where the Sun Lily had grown and flourished in isolation for thousands of years._

_Thawne knew he would have to keep the power that he had discovered a secret. So he replanted the flower in a secluded forest, far away from the outside world._

_The flower’s origin became something of legend, and as the years went by, The Sun Lily had been heard of no more._

* * *

_Centuries past and the land of The Sun Lily had grown accustomed to human life. Civilizations rose and fell until one remained for what seemed permanent._

_The kingdom of Centralia was an isolated country on the northside of the land. Thawne knew that if any of the citizens would even step foot outside of the kingdom, they would eventually discover the flower and all the power it held._

_Thawne, being a man who had lived in the wilderness of the realm for centuries, knew how to scare the King. One day, he visited the kingdom._

_He instructed the majesties themselves that the people of Centralia would best be safe if a wall around the island was built. The king was skeptical, but agreed, wanting what was best for his realm, and it’s people._

_Thawne, knowing he had the Sun Lily and its power all to himself, took refuge in a far tower, miles away from the Island nation._

_But one day, everything changed._

_The queen was growing ill, she was pregnant, and the king did not yet have an heir. The king sent his guards off of the island for the first time in almost a decade to search far and wide until they discovered a cure._

_Thawne heard of the King’s decree and took the flower and himself farther away from Centralia, but he underestimated the young King’s determination._

_On the night of the solstice, Thawne was making his way to where he had planted the Sun Lily, only to discover that it was gone._

_The King’s guards had found the flower, bringing it back to the Kingdom as quickly as they could. The servants placed the Sun Lily into a bowl of water and gave it to the Queen._

_The King waited day after day, night after night, for his wife to grow healthy once again._

_Months past and The King was gifted with a beautiful baby boy with long Black hair and magnificent brown eyes._

_On the day of the baby’s birth, the king and queen released thousands of golden lanterns into the sky, celebrating their son’s arrival._

_The young boy’s name was Francisco, Prince Francisco of Centralia._

_All was well until the castle was besieged._

* * *

The King and Queen woke to the sound of a crash; the Queen ran down the hallway to the nursery as she saw the maids coming from the other end before she could enter the bedroom, she heard a soft voice.

_Flower gleam and grow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

The queen was in horror as the hooded figure escaped over the balcony. The king joined her shortly after the mysterious person had left. He found his wife weeping over the crib, the young prince no longer lying in it.

“My love, what happened?” The King questioned quietly, hugging his wife tenderly. She wept into her husband’s shoulder, telling him of the figure who had taken their son.

The king sent out hundreds of trained guardsmen to find the lost prince. They searched across all of Centralia and the surrounding land off of the island, but they never came across the boy or the hooded figure.

_Thawne had taken the young prince as far away as he very could. To the tower, the wizard had once called his home._

_It was hidden deep in the countryside, far away from any villages or people that could discover it’s inhabitants._

_Thawne knew that he couldn’t let anyone else know about the young boy’s immense power. So, he raised the boy as his own, but forbid him to ever step foot outside the tower_

_But, every night on his birthday, the young child would sneak down to the tower’s main window. Thousands of lights would fill the sky, and the boy would gaze up at them with amazement in his eyes._

_The King and Queen, not giving up hope, thought that one day, the floating lanterns, would bring their lost Sun Prince,_

_Home._

* * *

Long black hair followed the young man as he moved about the tower, he looked under bookshelves and inside drawers, kicking his hair out of the way when it became inconvenient. 

“Oh, Mcsnurtle, where are you?” Cisco called happily for the turtle. He heard the high pitched whine of the turtle from the window ledge. Cisco searched about, coming up behind the small turtle and poking him in the shell. Mcsnurtle squirmed, roaming off the ledge and hopping carefully into the young man’s arms. 

Cisco clicked his tongue at the creature, placing him on the dresser in front of him. “Look at that, I found you.” Cisco smiled, playing hide and seek with a turtle was quite got boring very quickly, but he didn’t have much else to do. 

“Francisco?” He heard his name being called from far down at the foundation of the tower. “Let down your hair.”

Cisco walked excitedly to the windowsill, hooking his hair on the hook and letting the many feet of hair flow to the bottom. The man at the bottom of the tour grabbed hold of the hair of the young man as Cisco carefully pulled him up. 

* * *

A woman with Honey-brown hair and brilliant brown eyes ran through the forest. Snart and Rory waiting at the top of the small cliff. 

“C’mon boys, if you’re going to be that quick, you may as well give me a hand.” She held her satchel close, scaling the small cliff as she heard hooves on gravel growing closer. The two men looked down at her, the broader one growling at her tardiness. 

“Give us the satchel, Frost,” Snart shouted, holding out his gloved hand. Caitlin paused, looking up at the two men and quirking an eyebrow.

“Why? So you can just run off and leave me here to get arrested. I don’t think so!” She stated sharply, continuing her trek up the side of the cliff. Rory huffed, whispering something in his partner’s ear.

“Give us the satchel, or the deal’s off,” Snart told her gruffly, his tone short and slight. Caitlin smirked.

“Lenny, Mickey, really after all this time, you still don’t trust me?” Caitlin pouted fakely.

“Not a chance,” Snart admitted, reiterating what they wanted. Caitlin rolled her eyes, throwing up the satchel. Rory caught it easily, sliding it onto his shoulder. 

“Hurry up snowflake, before they get here.” Caitlin shook her head teasingly, jumping down from the cliff and landing softly. She whistled up to them, swinging the crown around her fingers. 

“Thanks for the help, boys, I’ll be thinking of you when I hear of your arrest.”

Caitlin ran across the woods as she heard the horses drawing closer.

* * *

Thawne landed in the main room of the tower as Cisco carefully unhooked his hair from the device and pulled the rest of it inside.

“How was your trip, Father?” Cisco asked timidly. Eobard smiled, taking off his coat and laying it on a nearby chair.

“What a wonderous excursion it was. I went to the market and bought your favorite tomatoes.” Eobard told the young man. Cisco looked up at him, smiling. Eobard admired himself in the mirror, combing back the grey hair he noticed in is otherwise blond hair. 

“Um, Father I have something to ask you,” Cisco sputtered, lacing his fingers together.

“Do make it quick, we must have an early supper before I go out to find your birthday present.”

“Well, it’s actually about that, I was wondering if,” He trailed off, Thawne clicked his tongue expectantly, gesturing for him to continue.

“Well, spit it out already, we haven’t got all day.” Thawne spat. Cisco nodded, taking a need breath in. 

“I was wondering if you were willing to take me to see the floating lights?” Thawne froze, never in his almost twenty-one years of raising the prince had he ever questioned his ideas. He had taught him from a young age that the world was a dangerous place and that people were not accepting creatures. 

Young Cisco would cower whenever Eobard told his tales of the outside world. But now, Cisco felt ready to go out on his own.

“But why would you want to go see them when there’s a perfectly good view from the window here?” Thawne rebutted, “And, I’m pretty sure you mean the stars.”

“But Father, they can’t be the stars,” Cisco began gesturing to the wall. Thawne looked up, seeing the countless charts and graphs that had been painted on. “See, I charted the stars and they’re here every night and always in the same exact place. These only appear on my birthday.” Cisco continued, crossing the room and pointing to different paintings. 

Thawne watched carefully as the young man moved about the room. 

“Oh Cisco, even if you were correct, why would you want to spend your birthday so far away from home?” He gestured to the tower. Cisco hopped down from the table, considering Thawne’s words. 

“These lights,” He looked up at his wall, “They were meant for me, I’m sure of it.”

“But don’t you remember what I told you about going outside?”

“Yes, I do, but-”

“And, I know best.” Thawne completed. “Don’t you remember the story of the firefly?”

“Yes, Father. The firefly lost it’s the way and almost got killed trying to find it’s way back to his family.” Cisco recited from memory. Thawne nodded, coming closer.

“In this case, you are the firefly. The world is very dangerous and no place for a young boy like yourself.

“I’m almost twenty-one, Father, don’t you think I’m old enough to do this?” Cisco asked quietly. Thawne’s expression grew dark.

“I’m trying to keep you safe, oh no you’re making me the bad guy.” Thawne reiterated to the young man.

“But-”

“Francisco,” Thawne began starkly. “Never ask to leave this tower, again.” Cisco looked up, accepting his defeat, he walked closer to the other man.

“Yes, Father.” Cisco thought for a few moments and then tapped Thawne on the shoulder lightly. “I know what I want for my birthday now,”

“And what is that?” Eobard questioned sharply.

“Uhh, new tools for my inventions,” Cisco told him. Eobard nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Very well, but it’s a long journey to the next village over, I’ll need you to help me pack my things.” Cisco nodded, taking Thawne’s bag, and running off to the kitchen.

* * *

Caitlin ran through the forest as she heard voices in the distance. Clutching the crown as close to her body as she could, she quickly ducked behind a tree a stood as still as she could muster.

The trotting grew closer as she heard the guardsmen shouting for her. The passed the tree she was behind and she quickly took the opportunity to escape. 

Running as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the horses, she came upon a boulder covered in vines. She quickly went under it, putting the crown in a different bag she was carrying.

“Where’s Frost?” She heard a guard say as another horse came up behind him. She gulped, hoping that they would leave soon. 

When she was sure that the coast was clear, she noticed that the other end of the cave was covered in vines as well. Caitlin drew them back and on the other side was a tower.

Caitlin ran to its base, looking around for an entrance. When she couldn’t find any, she looked up and noticed an open window, she knew what she had to do.

Caitlin ascended the tower, using the stones that jutted out of the side as leverage. She landed in the dark room of the tower. Caitlin looked around the area, but she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

Before she could do anything, Cisco came up from behind her and whacked her across the head.

The woman before him fell to the floor, landing with a thud. Cisco gasped, shocked at what he had just done. 

When the woman had awoken, Cisco was standing off to the side where she couldn’t see him. The other person was very foreign to him, he had never seen another person before, save for his father.

The woman groaned tugging up an arm to feel her pounding head. Caitlin then realized she couldn’t move them, she looked down at her predicament. Tied to a chair by what seemed like, _hair?_

“Who are you and what do you want?” Cisco ordered, lifting his frying pan to face the woman. 

“I was passing by and-”

“No, I want the truth.” In his many years of living secluded with only a turtle and his father for company, Cisco had come into his fair share of trouble with Thawne. He knew the excuses he had used in the past, so he knew that she was definitely lying. “Where did you come from?” He grew closer. The brown-haired woman closed her eyes and took a sharp breath in. 

“Is this, hair?” The woman asked, looking down at what was keeping her in place. Cisco scoffed, jumping down from the support beams and landing lightly on the floor. 

“Don’t be coy, I know why you’re here, Father warned me of people like you.” 

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” Caitlin pulled at her arms but no luck. 

“Struggling won’t help you.” Cisco came into the light. Caitlin squinted, trying to make out the man who was holding the frying pan. “Who are you?” He demanded, holding the frying pan out in front of him as if it was a weapon.

“The name’s Frost. How’re you doing?” Caitlin smirked. Cisco’s expression made no move to change.

“Who else knows of my whereabouts, _Frost?”_ He asked forcefully, pointing the pan right at her face. 

“Alright, short-stuff-”

“Cisco,”

“Whatever, I was just going about my business, running through the forest, when I came across your,” Caitlin paused, looking around the room for the bag. “Where’s my satchel?”

“Someplace you’ll never find it!” Cisco reassured her. Caitlin rolled her eyes, checking everywhere she could see as to where he could’ve hidden it.

“It’s in that drawer isn’t it?” Caitlin said slyly. Cisco shook his head, smiling at the woman.

“No, I told you, you will never find it, at least you won’t without my help,” Cisco told her. “But, since you were trespassing, I would like to offer you a deal.” Caitlin quirked an eyebrow, confused about what he meant. 

“I’ll give you your satchel back if you take me to see the floating lights.” 

“The floating lights?” Caitlin question confused, Cisco pointed at the wall. “Oh, you mean the lanterns for the prince.” Cisco nodded.

“I guess that’s what I meant then, this is my only offer,” Cisco told her again. “Or I can just let you go, but I keep the satchel.” Caitlin thought for a moment.

“Fine, but on one condition,”

“And what is that?”

“We do this my way.” Cisco looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

“Okay.”

* * *

Cisco looked out over the grass below him. His long black hair was flowing out before him and he could smell the midsummer air. The woman, Frost, was waiting for him at the base of the tower. 

Cisco knew that this would disappoint his father, but he didn’t care, he needed to see the floating lanterns. So he jumped.

Beautiful black hair cascaded down the side of the tower as Cisco followed behind it. He stopped quickly before he could touch the grass.

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Caitlin told him. Cisco looked at her and nodded, dropping his feet to the ground. Cisco was feeling the grass in between his toes for the first time in his life. 

“Frost, this is amazing!” He shouted, running through it and giggling with glee. He ran through the stream that went right by the tower and continued across it until he reached the entrance to the valley. “So, the world’s just beyond that boulder?” Cisco asked cautiously, Caitlin nodded walking after him and disappearing being the green finds that covered the cave.

“Wait for me!” 

Caitlin was leaning against the trunk of a tree, looking down at her nails.

“What’s that?” Cisco pointed up to the bluebirds that were perched on the branch Caitlin was under. 

“That’s a bird,” Caitlin said brusquely, rolling her eyes.

“It’s beautiful!” Cisco exclaimed, inching closer to the low hanging branch and reaching for the bird.

“Don’t touch it!” Caitlin shouted, scaring the bird as it flew away.

“Why not? And look at that, you made it go away.” Caitlin rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the main path of the forest.

“Why don’t we go have lunch?” Caitlin asked him quietly, Cisco looked at her, smiled, and nodded. “Good, I know a great place!”

* * *

Saints and Sinners was a very _interesting_ place if Cisco had to describe it. It sat alone along the dirt path of the forest, a wooden frame gave the place charm at best, and disgustingness at worst.

“Isn’t it beautiful, I could eat here any day,” Caitlin stated sarcastically, taking Cisco by the arm and leading the way into the bar. 

As Cisco looked around the bar, his face contorted in disgust as he got a look at the patrons. One man was on the stage, playing a wallowing piano tune with one hand and a hook. Others were sharing beers at their respective tables.

“Who are these people?” Cisco asked her. Caitlin smiled devilishly, leading him to the very back of the tavern. 

“All sorts of folks. That up on stage is Mark Mardon, he lost his hand during a rainstorm.” Caitlin pointed to the piano player. “And that’s his girl, Shawna, she’s something alright.” Cisco nodded, following Caitlin’s finger to the brown-haired woman sitting on the edge of the stage.

“How often do you come here?” Cisco asked, looking down at her.

“Uh, every so often, but I try to lay low.”

“Why? Are some people out for blood or something?” Cisco chuckled.

“Precisely,” He froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

“What did you do?” He asked, a little bit afraid. Caitlin smirked, about to open her mouth when someone came up to her table. 

“Frost, I heard you got into a little bit of trouble this morning.” A woman with blonde hair leaned over their table. 

“Cisco, this is Lisa, Lisa this is Cisco.” Caitlin introduced them. Cisco stared at the woman, who eventually stuck out her hand for him to shake.

“Pleasure,” She told him, “Y’know snowflake, I heard what you got my brother and Mickey into, where are they?”

“I wish I knew, I really did, but you see Cisco and I were just leaving.” Caitlin tugged on Cisco’s arm. 

“That’s quite some hair you’ve got there,” Lisa observed, following the hair all the way across the room. 

“Um, thanks,” Cisco said cautiously. Caitlin led him out of the booth and towards the exit when she heard horses’ feet outside. Caitlin tugged him in the opposite direction, taking the secret exit of the restaurant.

* * *

"Where’s Frost?” Captain Singh of the Royal Guard ordered when he entered the tavern. All of the patrons looked up from what they were doing and stared at the Captain.

“She went through there!” Mark told them sternly, pointing with his hook to the seeled up door in the back of the room. Singh nodded, him and his guardsmen running after their boss.

* * *

Caitlin took a torch off of the wall as she and Cisco started running through the tunnel as fast as their feet could take them.

“Who are we running from?” Cisco asked nervously, almost out of breath. “But more importantly, why are we running from them?” 

“This morning, I may or may not have stolen the prince’s crown from the Palace this morning,” Caitlin told him, continuing her running. Cisco stopped, dropping the hair he was carrying and caught his breath.

“Why are you stopping?” Caitlin yelled, trying to listen for the sounds of guards. 

“You did what this morning?” 

“I really don’t have time to explain, we need to make a run for it.” She stated, reaching out her palm. Cisco looked at her nervously but clasped her hand in his. Caitlin led the way as he ran beside her. 

They came out of the tunnel, hearing voices in the distance behind them. Caitlin looked out over the canyon, looking for an exit. She spotted a cave in the side of the cliff.

“Cisco we need to get to that over there.” She told him, pointing to the opening. Cisco nodded, lassoing his hair on one of the beams and swinging across the canyon. 

“Are you coming?” He shouted, swinging the rest of his hair toward her. Caitlin grasped it and looked out over the valley. She took one step and then leaped.

“That was,” Caitlin paused as she landed, “Amazing!” She shouted cheerfully.

“There she is, get her!” Caitlin heard the familiar voice of Captain David Singh call from the higher cliff. Ten guardsmen races out of the tunnel, ropes at the ready.

Caitlin grabbed Cisco’s hand, helping him gather up his hair as they bother ran for the exit. The guards followed close behind, running after them as they disappeared into the cave.

Caitlin saw a light at the other end of the cave, Cisco followed her as she reached the end. They could both hear guardsmen’s shouting voices as they ran.

The two of them ducked under the boulder and hopped across the rocks to get across the river. Cisco bundled up his hair, running after her.

“Frost I-”

“Caitlin.” She corrected him, almost out of breath.

“What?” He asked exasperatedly.

“My real name is Caitlin,” She told him, “Caitlin Snow

“Caitlin,” He tried how it would sound between his lips, and it rolled off the tongue quite nicely. “I prefer Caitlin, actually.”

“You do?” She asked timidly, he nodded, nudging her shoulder and leading her to a nearby log. 

The sun was beginning to set as Caitlin started a fire. 

“Hang on a second, you have a cut on your hand.” Cisco noticed, reaching for her palm. She tried to pull away but he held on.

“It’s nothing, I got it during our escape, It’ll heal-”

“No, let me fix it,” Cisco smiled, and started wrapping his hair around her hand. Caitlin quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What’re you doing?” She questioned curiously.

“Just watch.” He whispered.

And then, he began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Caitlin watched as Cisco’s hair that surrounded them began to glow, her mouth fell ajar as she listened to his soothing voice.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates’ design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Caitlin waited for the glowing to stop and then watched as Cisco slowly unwrapped her palm. 

The scrape was gone.

“How did that happen?” Caitlin whispered, admiring her hand in the firelight. Cisco chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Neat trick, huh.” He said. Caitlin nodded in amazement, before looking down at her lap. 

“How long has it been doing that?

“Well, forever, I guess.” Cisco shrugged, “Father used to say that when I was little, people tried to take it, tried to cut it. That’s why I have this.” He pulled back his hair to reveal a single strand of grey hair. “If it’s cut, it loses its healing abilities and it doesn’t grow anymore.”

“So that’s why he never let you leave the tower, to protect you.” She concluded, leaning back so she could look at him more quickly.

“Something like that,” Cisco replied softly, combing a hand through his hair.

“After all that, and you’re still going to go back after we see the floating lanterns?” Cisco looked at her, surprised by her sudden worry. 

“It’s,” Cisco paused, a small tear running down his cheek. “Complicated.” 

“Well,” Caitlin looked down at the fire, “It looks like we need more kindling I’ll go get some,” Caitlin got up, brushing leaves off of her legs and walked off into the woods.

“Hurry back!” He shouted after her.

“Francisco!” Cisco turned around at the familiar voice.

“Father?” Cisco stood up and turned. Thawne stood at the edge of the path, his cloak resting at his side.

“Hello, son.”

“But I-” Eobard stepped forward, “How did you find me?” Cisco questioned as Thawne hugged him tightly. Cisco gulped, waiting for an answer.

“Oh as easy as it could be, following the scent of betrayal and mistrust,” Thawne replied, pulling away from the boy. 

“Father-”

“We’re going _home,_ Francisco,” Eobard told him, pulling his arm slightly. 

“But Father, you don’t understand,” Cisco pulled his hand away, “I had an amazing day, I even met someone.” He whispered, just in case Caitlin was coming back.

“Yes, I’ve heard, the thief, that’s all well and good, but we’re going _home,”_ Thawne stated firmly, tugging on Cisco’s arm.

“Father wait, I think,” Cisco looked down at his hands, “I think she likes me.”

“You?Francisco, why would she like you, that’s preposterous.” Thawne told him. “This is why you should have never left the tower, you’re becoming delusional,”

“You’re too naive to be out in this world alone,” Thawne continued.

“I’m not alone.”

“Oh please, she’s been lying to you since the moment you met her,” Thawne remarked. Cisco scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

“Let us go home, then-

“No!” Cisco cut him off.

“No?” Thawne’s tone grew darker. “No?” He repeated angrily. Cisco cowered, inching farther away from the other man. “Do you wish to stay? _Here?_ With _her?”_

“Yes,” Cisco stated strongly.

“Very well then, but don’t forget to give her this,” Thawne shouted, tossing him the crown. 

“Where did you find this?” Cisco questioned nervously, holding the crown tightly to his chest.

“Under the stairs, of course. Give it to her, and you’ll see.” 

“See what?”

“When she betrays you, don’t come crying to Papa, but,” Thawne paused slowly, “Remember Francisco,

I _always_ know best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 tomorrow :)


End file.
